


Always For You

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Teasing, Worried Danny Williams, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “So, so let me get this straight,” Danny said as he walked through the front door of Steve's house without knocking. “I'm gone for a day, a day Steven, and everything you learned from the stress therapist just flew right out the window?”





	Always For You

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me at all, just because Danny wasn't in an episode, doesn't mean I'm gonna let that stop me from writing something where he's around. 
> 
> Spoilers for tonights episode so beware.

“So, so let me get this straight,” Danny said as he walked through the front door of Steve's house without knocking. “I'm gone for a day, a day Steven, and everything you learned from the stress therapist just flew right out the window?”

Across the room, Steve groaned as he attempted to melt back into the couch he was sprawled on. 

“I mean, you started the day by attempting to take on a group of bank robbers with Junior, an unarmed rookie and Adam, also untrained and also unarmed,” Danny continued as he paced back and forth in Steve's living room.

“They had guns.” Steve muttered, pouting slightly as he glared up at his partner. “I gave them guns.”

“For all intents and purposes, you made an attempt to stop a robbery in progress with two civilians. Then, _and then_ , you go and get yourself blown up. Blown. Up! I was only gone for a day, Steve! I had a doctors appointment that I could not miss and I thought, silly me, I thought that you could be trusted on your own for. a. day.” Danny laughed a humorless laugh.

“Its not like I do this stuff on purpose.” Steve argued and Danny turned sharply on his heel, glaring down at Steve where he continued to lay across his couch.

“And yet somehow, trouble always seems to find you.” Danny snapped. “Oh! And let's not forget the shootout you ended the day with! I swear to God, Steve, sometimes I-”

“Sometimes you what?” Steve dared ask, interrupting Danny mid-rant.

“Sometimes I hate how much I worry about you.” Danny finished with a deep sigh as he dropped down into the recliner opposite Steve.

“Danny. I promise you that I'm not doing this on purpose. I don't wake up in the morning curious to see what next life or death situation I'm going to end up in.” Steve explained as he shifted until he was laying on his side, facing Danny. “I'm sorry for worrying you.”

“I've never been tempted to put someone in a bubble before. Then I met you and you quickly changed that. I feel like that's the only way I can keep you safe.” Danny admitted, not at all liking the slow forming smirk on Steve's face.

“Na. You know me, Danno. Even in a bubble I'd find a way to get myself into trouble.” Steve teased.

“I hate how right you are.” Danny said with a sigh, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“So, how'd the appointment go?” Steve asked, changing the subject.

“Good as it could go. I'm stuck in this stupid contraption for at least another few weeks.” Danny said, begrudgingly as he stared down in irritation at his arm. 

“Better safe than sorry, man.” Steve said with a slight smirk.

“Bite me, Steven.” Danny replied with a glare.

“Don't tempt me.” Steve muttered, a little louder than he'd meant. He watched as Danny's eyes widened slightly before he smirked.

“Really, Steve?” 

“What? I'm exhausted, man. I can't be held responsible for what I say right now.” Steve argued with a laugh.

“You're okay though, right?” Danny eventually asked, his voice softer than before. “I heard about everything that happened. I know how upset you were.”

“I'm good, Danno. Exhausted, like I said and relieved that I didn't actually kill an officer. That was a bad couple of hours, I'll admit. But yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks for caring enough to come over and check on me.” Steve offered Danny a smile that not everyone was privileged to witness. It was one that always made Danny's stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

“You're more of an idiot than I thought if you think for one second I wasn't about to break every driving law there was to get to you.” Danny admitted bluntly.

“Why, Danny Williams, what did you do?” Steve asked, teasing the other man.

“Ran a couple red lights, used the lights on the car, nearly mowed someone down two blocks from here. Nothing you don't do on a usual Tuesday.” Danny said as nonchalantly as he could muster.

“All for me?” Steve asked, yawning as he spoke. He watched as Danny stood and stepped up to where Steve lay. His breath hitched and stuttered in his chest as Danny leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Steve's forehead.

“Always for you.” Danny whispered, his lips still resting against Steve's forehead. The last thing Steve felt before drifting off to sleep was a blanket being draped over him. He smiled as he felt the remainder of the tension in his body drain out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this can be read as them already being in a relationship or as its in the early stages of one. You decide.


End file.
